Romeo & Juliet
by Yuki Wentz
Summary: What would happen if Serena Williams & Darien Shields, who've been bickering rivals since kindergarten, are cast in the lead roles of a play? Hearts race and worlds collide in this twisted romantic comedy! S x D
1. Am I really playing Juliet?

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon is under the trademark and copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, I am merely borrowing the names and relations of the characters for my story. (:

**-----------------xoxo**

.

.

.

**Yuki's Corner:**

**This Chapters Guest: **Serena Williams

**Yuki:** Hello

**Serena:** So, who are you supposed to be?

**Yuki:** The author, the Almighty one who's in charge of the events and such here.

**Serena:** Ohh, how come such a little girl get to be the one in charge? Can't they get anyone better?

**Yuki:** Tut. Tut. One more word of insult, and I swear I'll remove the protagonist role from you. Now apologize and call me the Almighty One!

**Serena: **Why Almighty One? That's so tacky.

**Yuki:** Okay the replacement protagonist will be...

**Serena:** Noooo! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Almighty One! Anything but that! Oh wait, so I'm the heroine here? *starts grinning* Does that mean I get to kick Darien's butt and all that in this story?

**Yuki:** Maybe, maybe not. *takes a sip from her bottle of green tea* (_She hates him that much neh?)_

**Serena:** Wha-? C'mon tell me! Tell me!

**Yuki:** No. Now be a good little girl and stay quiet if you want me to get on with the story.

**Serena:** Okay, okay..geez. *pulls out her iPod*

**Yuki:** Thank you and while you're at it, please help me think of a less tacky title...haha...And now without further delay....

.

.

.

**Am I really playing Juliet?**

**(And that idiot ape is my Romeo?!!!!)**

.

.

.

"Ugly Duckling" was what some people outside of Serena's group of friends, called her. Her four friends since childhood were all lovely young ladies' coming from either prestigious or amazing backgrounds; Amelia Martin, a soft-spoken consistent top-honours student who comes from a family of well-known doctors; Lita O'Connor, a strong-willed brunette who is both a star-athlete and a superb chef, daughter of the family who owns a line of restaurants all across America and Europe; Mina McCartney, a talented singer, the daughter of a famous movie director and an award-winning actress; Raye Valentina, the heiress to a signature clothing line who is quite vocal with her thoughts and aspirations. Serena Williams, on the other hand, though also an honour student, she isn't from some well-known family, her mother is a divorcee who makes a living by selling homemade pieces of pottery; she has never met her father, or even heard once from him since her parents divorced without her father knowing of her existence. In short, she was extremely plain compared to her friends when judged by her schoolmate's standards.

"It's not like you're not pretty Sere, you just don't pay attention to details like hair, clothes and make-up. You're gorgeous, really." Mina suddenly said while they were having some milk and homemade chocolate chip cookies at Lita's house.

"Yeah, Mina's right." Lita agreed as she returned from the kitchen with a freshly-baked batch of cookies. "I mean if you'd just pay a little attention to your appearance that would shut them up!" she said as she laid down the bowl at the centre of the table.

"Thanks girls, but really...I'm just fine with the way I am right now...And sorry if it's becoming embarrassing for you to be hanging out with some commoner with no sense of fashion." Serena mumbled before reaching out for another cookie. She was brought up by her mother in a frugal and simple style, and it showed even in the way she preferred to dress. Her wardrobe consisted mostly of just simple shirts, jeans and sneakers. She never even bothers with make-up and she just dons her hair into two spheres that continues into long pigtails. It's a style that very much contrasts the way her friends dressed; cashmere or silken dresses, frilled blouses and skirts, heels and Mary Jane's.

"Oh no, silly Sere! We're not embarrassed at all, just thought you might've become affected or something by those idiots at school." Amy said, and flung her arms around Serena. "So we were just worried."

"Yeah, I mean you're smarter, nicer and waaay better than those jerks." Raye said and leaned forward to playfully ruffle Serena's hair.

"Ahahaha...well enough talk about those lot, they're not worth our time. But a little update on how my dearest cousin Andrew and our Mina is doing, sure is worth it, yes?" Serena smiled mischievously as she tackled Mina, who immediately blushed at the topic that was brought up.

"Oooohh! Now that Serena mentioned it, how was your date with Andrew last night?" Raye asked excitedly.

"C'mon, spill! We want to hear about every single detail!" Lita said.

"There's no escape to this, is there?" Mina queried hopefully.

"Nope." The girls said in unison.

"Oh...fine, if you insist." Mina half-groaned and rolled her eyes briefly before her expression changed into that filled with enthusiasm and delight, the pure image of a girl in love. "Well, as you've all known beforehand, he picked me up at sharply seven p.m., in a rather casual outfit, he looked really attractive. Before we left the house, he gave me a bouquet of sunflowers, I didn't know if he knew those were my favourite flowers. But I was happy either way."

"Oooohh! He did his research, plus points on Little Drew." Raye teased.

Still smiling, Mina continued on with her story, "Anyway, we went to see a movie. Then we had a nice dinner around 9 at that new Italian restaurant; the food there was superb, it's like the food was brought over from Italy itself; Very authentic in taste. Afterwards we went for a brief walk at the park before he drove me home."

"Oh, I didn't know that Andrew was such a romantic!" Serena giggled.

"So? Did you guys kiss?" Lita asked as she tapped her fingers impatiently on the arm rest of her seat.

"Well...uhm..." Mina said nervously, her cheeks flushed. "Just a quick peck before I got off the car." She finished off quickly, and then proceeded to cover her face with a throw pillow.

"Cheek, forehead or lips? C'mon Mina! Don't you dare hide such important points from us!" Raye demanded feistily as she snatched the pillow away from Mina.

"Lips." Mina squeaked.

Amy mouthed a silent "Oh my goodness." It was typical and expected of her to blush and be shy about situations such as this, since, among the girls in the group, she's the one who's most chaste and rather old-fashioned when it comes to habits and manners.

"I bet it wasn't even longer than 5 seconds, good grief! How long have you guys been dating? Like, a month already dearest, and til now all you've got is a peck?" Serena raised her hand to her temples. "Maybe I should give that cousin of mine a punch or two."

"Good idea Sere, I'll gladly help you out with that!" Lita agreed spunkily, and cracked her knuckles.

"Oh please, he's being such a gentleman to Mina, don't do such a thing." Amy finally spoke, worried that Serena and Lita might really do something to make Andrew a little more aggressive.

"Guess you're right Ames. At least he's not a womanizing asshole like his best friend, that Darien Shields." Serena said, wrinkling her nose, obviously annoyed when she mentioned the name.

"Womanizing asshole or not, I wouldn't care cause he's such a hot guy." Raye said dreamily.

"Oh God, not you too Raye!" Serena rolled her eyes. "Why is it that practically all the girls at school is going gaga about that egoistic jerk?"

"Well, he's handsome, hot, rockin' sexy body, filthy rich, captain of the football team, and well, he's hot." Lita quipped with a playful smirk as she sipped some milk.

"Beyond looks and money hasn't anybody here aside from me noticed the arrogant buffoon with an ego larger than Johnny Bravo's?" Serena stated, and was starting to look rather pissed.

"Oh c'mon, Serena! Why do you hate him so much? I mean, are you in love with him or something?" Lita teased. "You're always bickering with him and all that."

Since they were in kindergarten, Darien and Serena would often bicker and hurl comments at each other. Darien especially made fun of Serena's rather eccentric hairstyle and called her "Meatball Head".

"Eh? Of course not! What's to love in such a guy?" Serena frowned and crossed her arms squarely over her chest.

"What's not to love?" Mina snickered.

"Bah! It's pointless arguing about that jerk with his unofficial fan club!" Serena slumped over to reach for another piece of cookie.

**-----------------xoxo**

.

.

.

"Welcome home Serena. How was your day sweetheart?" her mother greeted warmly. Irene Williams, an ebony haired beauty, wed at the age of eighteen and soon divorced before she was even nineteen. Though still rather young and evidently beautiful, she never remarried nor did she inform her ex-husband that he had a daughter with her, and thus she took it all upon herself to raise Serena and give her a good upbringing.

"Hi mum!" Serena smiled and dropped her knapsack at the couch before hurrying over to give her mother a hug. "The usual stuff at school, then Lita baked us some cookies after school so we had it with tea at her place. She even gave me some to take home for you, it's in my bag. We can have it after dinner."

"Oh, how nice of Lita, please tell her I said thank you." Her mother said. "Speaking of dinner, we're having your favourite tonight. I made a fairly good business today, so I thought we'd celebrate so I ordered your favourite Japanese dishes."

"Wow! Congratulations mum!" Serena cheered and gave her mother another squeeze.

"Thank you dear." Her mother smiled her that favourite smile of Serena, so warm and kind. "Now, now hurry up and wash your hands so we can have dinner. The ramen's starting to get cold."

"Yikes! Roger that!" Serena did a playful salute before making a beeline for the kitchen sink.

Over dinner, Irene's disposition suddenly became serious. "Serena sweetheart, there's something important we have to discuss." She said, as she set aside her chopsticks.

"Hmm...What's the matter mum?" Serena paused from eating the egg rolls.

"It's about your father..." Irene started, looking deep in thought as to how she should begin her speech.

Serena doesn't know much about her father, except for his first name and that he and her mum were high school sweethearts who wed when they were in college and divorced even before a year had passed. They had not discussed about him since Serena was twelve years old, when her mother had decided that it was time for her to know about her father and all that. "What about my father?" Serena asked in a monotone.

"He called earlier, by some means or source; he found out that we have a daughter together. And he wanted to meet you." Irene told her.

She didn't know whether or not to be happy about her father wanting to meet her. She had been alive for seventeen years and only now did he decide to do something like this. Sure, her mother didn't tell him that she was pregnant with Serena...but all these years, did he never suspect and wonder? Why just now? What did he need from Serena and her mum?

"So then..." her mother hesitated to ask. "Would you agree to meet him?"

After a few seconds of silence, Serena finally spoke "I..I guess it'll be alright, sure."

"Oh, wonderful, I'm sure he'd be delighted." She breathed a sigh of relief.

_Suspicious, why'd she look that so relieved...Could it be that...? Nah...It couldn't be..._She shrugged the thought off before she could come up with any ridiculous conspiracy theory.

"Anyway, your birthday's in two weeks, do you have anything you want in mind?" her mother asked as she took the dishes to the kitchen sink.

"Nope, there isn't anything." Serena replied quickly.

"Are you sure? Maybe I could buy you a new cell phone or we could go shopping downtown, don't you want that sort of stuff?" Irene probed again.

"My cell phone's still working fine and my clothes are still okay, you don't have to worry mum." Serena smiled and stood up to give her mother a hug. "Really." She insisted.

"You know sweetheart, sometimes I think my daughter's already a middle-aged adult rather than a youthful teenager." She teased as she playfully pinched Serena's cheek.

"Hey, at least I'm not a rebellious brat right?" Serena pointed out.

"Yes, but even though we don't have much money, I wished you'd let me spoil you a little bit sometimes." Her mother complained.

Sighing, she finally gave in. "Okay mum, you can spoil me or do whatever you want on my birthday."

"Do you solemnly swear that?" her mother asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a solemn promise." She replied.

"Yes! Thank you sweetheart!" her mother squealed happily and pulled her into another embrace.

**-----------------xoxo**

.

.

.

The next day would've been just like any other school day if not for the unexpected happenings in her English class. Her teacher, Mrs. Gabriella Johansson, was an ebullient plump old lady who loved spontaneity and surprises. And her jovial personality was reflected in her manner of dressing, always in beautiful, vibrant shades.

Two days ago, they started on discussing Romeo and Juliet, and yesterday she made each student in class read lines. But Serena never saw an activity such as this, coming.

"Okay people, settle down." Mrs. Johansson began. "I have an announcement to make." She waited for nearly a minute until the students had calmed down somewhat. "As you all know, around this time of the year, we usually start preparing for the annual classical production which juniors, you lot, are in charge of. I did much rationalizing yesterday, after you've each read lines taken from Romeo and Juliet, I've decided on the parts each of you will have. Since there aren't that many characters in this Shakespearean work, some of you will be in charge of the props and costumes, lighting and directing."

"Surely I'll get the part of Juliet and Darien will play my Romeo." Beryl Cassidy said confidently as she admired her reflection on the mirror of her compact powder case. A loud-mouthed and bitchy redhead, she is one who started on calling Serena, "Ugly Duckling" the others merely followed out of fear of angering Beryl; of course, Serena was not one to get into fights, so she merely retorts comments like "I'd rather be ugly and natural than be a beauty from plastic surgery." And that gets Beryl each and every time. Though despite being an artificial beauty, that did not keep people away from her or even standing up against her since Beryl's father was a wealthy businessman who owned most of the establishments in their city.

"You two would make a beautiful couple." Ruby Matthews complimented. She is Beryl's cousin with a slightly less wicked personality, and she is always seen supporting the comments or insults Beryl says, and pretty much following her every whim and command.

"Of course." She chortled. "Who else would, but I?"

Mrs. Johansson proceeded with the casting. "For props and set, the crew would be composed of Samantha Evans, Ruby Matthews, Charles Smith, Kevin Moore, Patrick Chan, Merrick Stevens, Isabelle Jenner, and John Avery; for costumes we have, Noelle Sherman, Hilary Thompson, Cassandra Lilith and Minerva Greene; Music and sounds will be Amelia Martin and Molly Carmichael; Assistant Director, Denise Scott and Director, Lita O'Connor."

"And now on with the characters, Friar Lawrence, Andrew Jones; Tybalt, Diamond Campbell; Lady Capulet, Michelle McAdams; Lord Capulet, Pierre Daumier; Lady Montague, Raye Valentina; Lord Montague, Nathaniel Gonzales; Nurse, Mina McCartney; Count Paris, Seiya Steinberg; Mercutio, Thomas Durant; Rosaline, Beryl Cassidy. And for our play's lovers," Mrs, Johansson paused to smile, as if to weigh the reaction of the class, before announcing the finale of the casting, "the handsome Romeo Montague will be played by Darien Shields and the lovely Juliet Capulet, Serena Williams." She finished.

The class was abuzz with murmurs of awe and surprise by the unlikely pair being cast into the lead roles and chatter with regards to their own roles. Lita was obviously happy with being made director; Amy, too was overjoyed with heading the music and sound effects; Raye found it amusing that she'd be playing Romeo's mother, was her casting to that character also due to her similar hair colour to Darien's? She mused; Mina thought her role to be ironic, since in real life, it was Serena who mostly takes care of her whilst in the play, her role was a nanny to Serena's character; and our Serena, was confused on how she should react...She got the lead role but her Romeo would be Darien, she didn't know if she'd be happy or angry at this.

Suddenly, Beryl shrieked and stood up from her seat. "I object to the casting! How come I'm only Rosaline? I'm much more suited to be Juliet Capulet than that Ugly Duckling!" she spat, and pointed an accusing finger at Serena.

Mrs. Johansson looked up from her list and adjusted her spectacles to have a good look at Beryl. "Quiet Ms. Cassidy, if you had been vying for that role then you should've done better with your lines yesterday, with or without the knowledge that you have been in fact auditioning for parts for the play." She said sternly, her eyes sharp and unwavering, a complete contrast from her usual tone and expression. "And clearly, the rash behaviour you're displaying right now is not suited for the pure and innocent image of Juliet Capulet. If you have any more objections and rude thrashings, I'll have you placed in the props team and sent to the Principal's office."

Seething with anger and humiliated, Beryl was forced to return to her seat.

"At least you're still Romeo's first love in the story." Ruby tried to comfort her cousin.

"You don't know when to shut up, do you Ruby?" she retorted angrily.

Mrs. Johansson lifted a box from beside her desk and took out a stack of booklets. "These are the scripts for the play, I expect you'll all memorize and deliver your lines well." She said her with her usual voice and smile back. "Let's make this play a success and one that the audience will never forget!" she encouraged, and the class broke into loud cheers and applauds.

Over lunch, the girls were abuzz with chatter about the play.

"Mrs. Johansson sure casted us well." Lita said, smiling. "I can hear it now, the cheering and applause of the crowd for the play well directed!" she made big gestures in the air and pretended to bow.

"Oh shut up Lita!" Raye laughed, and impishly threw a couple of fries at her.

"Amy will be in charge of music, Lita the director, Raye will be Lady Montague, and poor little me will only be Serena's nanny." Mina complained teasingly and made a face.

"Such a lovely nurse I have to care for me." Serena quipped. She wasn't really that enthusiastic about being chosen to play Juliet since her Romeo would be Darien.

"Our dearest Serena is Juliet and her Romeo is Darien Shields, kind of ironic don't you think?" Mina said. "Or could this be a sign from Venus that you and Darien are a match meant to be? Seeing as you're playing lovers in this play." she smiled mischievously as she inspected her perfectly manicured nails, checking for possible minute smudges.

"Ugh...Don't speak of such ominous, not to mention disgusting stuff Mina! You're making me lose my appetite!" Serena frowned, as she poked at her food.

"But if it turns out to be true, let's hope they don't be the same as Romeo and Juliet who were star-crossed lovers." Amy remarked, as she looked up from the Calculus book she was reading. "That would be no good."

"I say not even lovers, please!" Serena whined, flailing her arms above her head.

"Speaking of the devil, here comes your Romeo, Juliet darling." Mina grinned wickedly.

"Hello girls, meatball head...or should I say, my Juliet?" Darien greeted, and flashed them his trademark smile that have made dozens of girls swoon. He was a tall guy, a good six-foot-one, and unmistakably handsome with his wavy jet-black hair, onyx eyes and fine features. Being an athlete, he also has well-defined muscles. Handsome, smart, popular and wealthy, he was the dream guy of pretty much every girl in school...with Serena as the exception of course.

"What do you want, pig?" Serena scoffed at him.

"I was wondering if you're free after school, I'd like for us to start practicing our lines together, see." Darien replied casually.

"I didn't know that mister star athlete would be so eager to practice his lines for a play, this soon." Serena answered haughtily. "And no, I'm not free this afternoon. I have an appointment with the----"Her speech was suddenly cut off by Lita's hand. "Oh, no! Serena doesn't have any appointments at all!"

"Don't listen to what she's saying right now, she's just grumpy because her favourite meal was out of stock." Raye interjected.

"Yes, yes, so really, she'd love to practice with you." Amy added.

"At her house, 4 o'clock." Mina finished.

"Thank you girls." Darien grinned. "Parting is such a sweet sorrow, until later then my Juliet." He said, and took Serena's hand and pressed a kiss atop her fingers.

After successfully freeing herself from Lita's grasp, she waved her hand away from him. "'Parting is such a sweet sorrow', is Juliet's line you ape!"

Darien merely laughed at her reaction and walked away.

Serena turned to look at the girls who were all grinning, even sweet Amelia. "What were you girls thinking? Doing something like that?!!"

"Well, it's for the good of the play." Said Lita in an as-a-matter-of fact tone, as she paused from munching on her cinnamon roll.

"Don't you 'for the good of the play' me!" Serena retorted. "And besides, I thought you girls liked him?"

"I have Andrew, so I'm out of that." Mina said immediately.

"He's hot and all but I'm not interested in having him as a boyfriend." Raye answered in a bored tone as she twirled a lock of her dark raven hair around her finger. "And besides, he's my son." She joked, pointing out their roles in the play.

"I'm not interested either." Lita agreed indifferently.

"I'm not into romance stuff." Amy admitted easily as she buried her nose again in her book.

"Director's order, do well on your practice after school." Lita commanded puckishly.

"Abuse of authority and bullying!" Serena muttered irritably as she went back to eating her food.

**-----------------xoxo**

.

.

.

**Yuki's Notes:**

A new story at hand whilst the others still lie unfinished, my humble apologies to the readers of my other Darien x Serena stories, I haven't had any ideas or inspirations to continue them lately, but since I was struck with the vision for this story, this will be my main focus for now.

And so, on with the discussion of the story...I came up with this in the middle of my summer vacation. On my first and second drafts of this story, I wasn't able to portray and introduce the characters the way I intended, so I rewrote several scenes, removed some, and added several new things, including the Romeo and Juliet play. I find it a rather amusing recurrence, the Romeo and Juliet play, since in the first fan fiction I wrote about the anime Gakuen Alice, the same play was used, but in that story, only a small scene was done, not the entire play.

I hope you guys liked this first chapter and I'd like to hear you comments, suggestions and creative criticisms. A private rehearsals of their lines, let's see what'll happen when we leave our favourite bickering pair, Serena and Darien, all by themselves. *wink* see you all on Chapter 2!!! XD


	2. What exactly did I do last night?

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon is under the trademark and copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, I am merely borrowing the names and relations of the characters for my story. (:

.

.

.

**-----------------xoxo**

.

.

.

**Yuki's Corner:**

**This Chapter's Guest: **Serena Williams

**Yuki: **Hello dear readers, it's me again. *nudges Serena*

**Serena: ***removes her earphones*Oh? So it's time for the second chapter now? *looks at Yuki* You updated pretty fast, ne.

**Yuki: **I'm not the Almighty One of this realm for nothing..And actually, I was supposed to have posted this chapter a few days ago but there was something wrong with the uploader for some time so like, I got delayed in publishing it...anyway, have you thought of a less tacky title for me?

**Serena: **guhhh~ not yet! I can't think properly right now because of this migraine that was caused by that buffoon of a Romeo!

**Yuki: ***mutters* The more you hate, the more you love...

**Serena: **Did you say something?

**Yuki: **Oh, nothing dear...nothing at all *drinks green tea* So anyway, do you have anyone your interested in at the moment? Someone you fancy, perhaps...*grins*

**Serena: **Erm...*thinks for a moment*...There isn't anyone I'm fond of at the moment...I'm focusing on my studies...

**Yuki: **Ohh...Let's see if your answer will change after the upcoming events...*smirks mischievously*

**Serena: **What do you mean by that? *looks at her watch* Oh never mind, our time's up...so yeah, on behalf of the Almighty Yuki, I give you the second chapter. Lita will give some of her homemade cookies to those good ones who'll give reviews...lol, and extra choco chips for those who'll alert and favorite XD and no, according to Amy that's not bribery...it's incentive! haha

**Yuki: **hoho..what she said. *still grinning and thinking of evil plot bunnies*

.

.

.

**What exactly did I do last night?**

**(Oh shit.)**

.

.

.

The rest of her classes in the afternoon seemed to just breeze by no matter how much Serena wanted to slow it up. She didn't want to go home so early, not when she should be going to the Crown with the girls, no, she had to rehearse lines with that chauvinistic, insufferable jerk. _How can I evade this rehearsal? Maybe I could pretend to be sick. Oh but that wouldn't work with Amy around. Darn it. _She planned out. _Or maybe I could go to the school library and hide there, it's open until five. Yes, it'll be perfect! And if he or one of the girls calls me, I can say that I'm working on my essay in Biology so I'll have to cancel. I wouldn't exactly be lying even though I already finished it last night, since I'll be beta reading it today._

After her History teacher, Mr. Wilkins, dismissed the class fifteen minutes early due to his sudden stomach ache, Serena gathered her things and headed straight to her locker. She took out the books she was going to review at home and placed them in her bag before she went to the library.

There weren't many students there at this time of day, so she chose to sit at the desk located behind the farthest shelf in the west wing of the library. _Surely, this plan will be fool proof. _She smiled to herself as she took out a copy of her Biology essay. She took a quick glance at her wrist watch; it was just 5 minutes to 3 o'clock so she still had more than an hour before anyone messages or calls her to ask where she is.

Barely fifteen had passed since she had been in the library when she heard a voice behind her, "See! How she leans her cheek upon her hand: O! That I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek." Said a deep, masculine voice.

She nearly jumped from her seat upon hearing those lines, knowing whose voice it belonged to. But she pretended not to have heard him; she went to get her iPod from her bag and was about to plug the earphones on when his hand stopped her.

"What do you want, pig?" she scowled as she turned to face him.

"She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel! – for thou art as glorious to this night being o'er my head, as a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of the mortals that fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy, puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." He recited impeccably as he took a seat on the vacant chair beside her.

"It's not even night time yet, dummy." She spat, as she tried to jerk his hand away, but couldn't as his grip was strong.

"Trying to ditch practice, fair Juliet?" he smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's only ten past three, dear Romeo, Mina said at four o'clock right?" she sneered. "And let go of my wrist will you, your grip hurts."

"As if you'd actually let us hold the rehearsals, you were planning to ditch it altogether!" his grip remained but he loosened it somehow.

"And your proof?"

"You pulled the same stunt back in seventh grade when we were paired together for a Science project. You also hid in the library, but I found you thanks to a heads up from your friends." Darien stated. "Thought you would succeed getting rid of me this time, didn't you?" he removed his hand from her wrist and instead crossed his arms.

Clearly annoyed by all this, and seeing no point in arguing farther since she had been caught red-handed, Serena hastily seized her papers and stuffed them into her bag before storming out of the library.

"She speaks. Yet she says nothing. What of that?" Darien began to recite again as he easily caught up to Serena with his long strides. "Her eye discourses. I will answer it. I am too bold. 'Tis not to me she speaks." He finished with a simper as he saw her bright blue eyes glaring up at him again.

"Stop following me, Shields. I'll meet you at my house in twenty minutes." Serena told him before she started walking towards the bus stop. She looked impatiently at her wrist watch, _Damn it! A bus won't be arriving in another half hour! Guess I'll have to walk._

She was about to turn round the block when a sleek red Ferrari stopped by and honked to get her attention. _What does he want now? _She thought irately as she looked over her shoulder. He had rolled his window down. "Hey meatball head, get in, it's about to rain soon." He said, motioning for her to get in as he patted the passenger seat.

Serena looked up at the sky and indeed the clouds were dark and heavy, "I'd rather walk in the rain." She retorted. "Heck, I'll even dance in it rather than get in your car."

"That would be sight." He whistled mockingly. "But surely you wouldn't want your stuff to get wet, c'mon get in. I won't bite; you're not my type anyway."

She rolled her eyes at that last comment of his. "As if I'll respond if you made any moves on me, I don't like your sort either, you pig. Now let me walk in peace. I don't care if it rains."

And lo! As if on cue, it began to rain as soon as she finished her sentence and she was starting to get soaked but still, she continued to walk. "Stubborn girl, you'll catch a cold!" Darien said as he got out of the car to get Serena. He slung her over his shoulder despite her protests and placed her down at the passenger's seat.

"Now you got us both drenched! Ugh, change of plans...we're having rehearsals at my place." Darien grumbled as he drove.

"What? No way!" Serena disputed loudly, her face flushed with anger. "Take me home, we can do the rehearsals tomorrow when it's not raining!"

"Then you'll hide from me again? No, we're having it today." He replied sternly as he did a U-turn.

"What if there's a storm? I don't want to be stuck at your place!" she whined as she looked outside, it had been hardly two minutes since she got into the car and it was already raining cats and dogs.

"The same sentiments here, anyway I don't think there's a storm so stop complaining and behave there in your seat." He told her. "And put on your seat belt."

"Yes, Daddy." She said in a sarcastic, mock-child voice.

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence and fast-paced driving, they finally stopped by an elegant condominium building located down town. "C'mon, let's go." He said after parking the car in the V.I.P. section of the parking lot, on the place where there was a gold plaque which bore his name. _I knew he was rich but I wasn't expecting it was this much. _Serena thought as she followed after him. His legs were much longer than hers so she had to double the length of her strides so she could keep up with him.

She heard him receive several "Good afternoon young master" s before they got onto the elevator. "Why do they call you young master rather than Mr. Shields?" She asked, curious. "And why do they hold you in such high regard?"

"To distinguish me from my father." He replied nonchalantly. "And because this building is owned by the Shields family. Ah, here we are." He finished when the elevator door opened.

Instead of seeing a hallway, Serena saw a whole room before her. "The whole top floor is yours?!!!" she said in disbelief. The room was painted in pristine white; sophisticated furniture and the latest gadgets in shades of onyx and ivory were laid out and arranged perfectly across the wide space. "And why is everything in just black and white, don't you know other colours?"

"Obviously." He said and headed for one of the rooms. "And I prefer having things in simple colors."

He soon emerged again carrying a white towel and clothes. "Go and take a shower in the bathroom at the guest room." He instructed her. "Here's a towel and you can borrow this shirt while we have your clothes dried off. There's a drier in that room by the way."

"But—"she attempted to protest but he quickly cut her off.

"No complaints, unless you want to catch a cold."

With a quick nod, she took the stuff and went to the room he indicated. After locking the door behind her, she stripped down and placed her jersey and pants in the drier; her undergarments didn't get wet luckily, so she could still wear them. _I guess he's not such a bad guy. _She thought as she took a hot shower.

When she returned to the living room, she saw that he too, had already showered and had a change of clothes. He was wearing a half-buttoned on polo shirt and a dark pair of jeans. "Thanks for lending me this shirt and for letting me borrow the shower." She mumbled as she felt her cheeks flush slightly, and looked away. _If another girl was in my place, I wonder how they would have reacted. _She thought.

"Sorry I didn't have any other shirt that would fit you somewhat." Darien said and he too, looked rather awkward upon seeing her with her waist-length locks damp and loose, while she wore his old shirt which reached up to her mid-thighs; He could see her long, creamy legs clearly. "Erm, shall we start then?" he asked, biting back a moan. He never thought that this girl before him could arouse him so easily.

"Oh alright then." She replied as she took a seat on the black sofa. "Can we start with Act 2, Scene ii first? Seeing as you've been stating lines from that part since lunch period." She giggled softly.

"How did you know it was from that part?" Darien asked, astounded that she knew the exact parts from the story.

"I have an excellent photographic memory, and I've read Romeo and Juliet a few times in the past." She said in a blasé tone as she took out the book from her bag.

"If you've got such good memory, then why does Amy always beat you for the top place of the honour roll? And why are you bringing out your copy of the book?" he inquired again, his curiosity piqued.

"I may have photographic memory but I'm bad with numbers, so I don't get such high scores on Integral Calculus and Trigonometry." She explicated whilst browsing her copy of the Romeo and Juliet script. "And, I'm checking to see if they've made any revisions on the play......and there are, quite a few." She said, after scanning a few scenes. "Like in Act 1 scene 1 and Act 4 scene 5...."

"Impressive." He murmured to himself as he gazed at her for a moment before he looked at his own copy of the script.

Surprisingly, the pair got along well and didn't bicker as they went through the script. They've practiced the balcony scene several times, in which they even tried doing some gestures and actions but the mood had been so carefree that it was hard to do serious practice without one or both of them bursting into a laugh every few lines or so.

After their third reading, they decided to take a break and catch their breaths. "Can we watch the news for a bit? I want to check the weather forecast." Serena asked as she placed her book down on the table.

"Sure thing." He replied as he reached for the remote of the plasma TV and switched the channels to CNN.

"A hurricane has formed from the Atlantic Ocean and is approaching Philadelphia at a speed of 200 km/h, everyone is advised to stay at home for safety. People who are living in low-lying residences are required to evacuate to higher grounds..." the weather man announced.

"Oh shit." Serena mouthed. "This can't be happening! No way! Sure there wasn't a storm alright, but there's a hurricane? You've got to be kidding me! Damn it, this is your entire fault you pig! I told you let's have the rehearsals tomorrow but noooooo, you insisted on having it today!"

"Yes I insisted on having it today but how was I supposed to know that there would be a hurricane?" Darien answered back. "Anyway, you should give your mother a call. You heard the news; the hurricane is a category 3! It'll be dangerous for you to go out, so whether you like it or not, you'll have to inform her that you'll be staying the night."

"No, I want to go home! I have to!" She insisted and stood up from the couch.

"No, you'll have to stay here!" he enforced and shoved her back to the couch. "I'll call your mother for you then, you still have the same number right?"

"I don't care if there's a hurricane or if the world is ending, I'd rather die than be stuck here with you!" she still insisted and since he blocked the way in front of her, she attempted to leap over the couch but he had caught her arm and pulled her towards him. With his free hand, he grabbed the back of her head and in the blink of an eye, he had claimed her lips; they were gentle and tasted of mint as they moulded into hers. She was about to respond to the kiss had she not realized who it was she was kissing. Gathering her strength, she shoved him away and a hard slap crossing his cheek, soon followed.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" she spat, her voice thick with revulsion as she rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You wouldn't calm down; anyway, it was just a kiss." He answered gruffly. _Oww..I got a cut.._He thought as he tasted a little blood in his mouth. "It's no big deal so why are you making such a big fuss?"

"How dare you, you pig!" she retorted as tears began streaming down her pale cheeks. "A kiss may not mean anything to you since you've kissed one too many of them, but that was my first! How could you?!" _Of all people, why does my first kiss have to be taken by him? My first kiss...It was supposed to be sweet, chaste and with the person I loved. Not him!_

And then, before she could even listen to what he would have to say, she heard the thunder rumble angrily against the skies. And in the blink of an eye, she was on the floor, her face buried in her knees and her hands upon her ears.

He thought she was just pulling a prank on him so he even had the guts to tease, "Scared of thunder? I didn't know you were such a baby!" he taunted her, expecting an annoyed come back from her.

But she remained there on the floor, her hair covering her face and knees as she hid her head deeper into her knees, a muffled scream escaping her lips as another roll of thunder boomed in the heavens. She was too scared and vulnerable at that moment to have the energy to retort to him so she paid him no heed.

He was astounded at this that someone who's always tough and strong as her would be afraid of just something as the sound of thunder and he was immediately sorry, realizing his mistake earlier. "I'm sorry Serena, I didn't mean to." Carefully, he lifted her from the floor and onto his lap. "Hush, don't be afraid Serena, it's going to be alright." He cooed and wrapped an arm around her small frame protectively as he ran his free hand up and down her back to soothe her. The kissing argument completely forgotten then.

She was shocked that he had called her by her name, and not meatball head, and was embarrassed at her position but she was too scared right now to ask or complain, so she just sat there and allowed him to comfort her. His gentle hold around her made her feel warm and safe, and the words of calming and assurance that he murmured made her forget the reverberating thunder outside. And before long, sleep had claimed her being.

After seeing that she had fallen asleep, he decided to give her mother a call. "Good evening Ms. Williams, it's me Darien Shields, your daughter's classmate. Serena and I were practicing our lines for the Romeo and Juliet school play then the news announced there was a category 3 hurricane approaching."

"Yes, so I've heard." Irene said on the other line. "So if it wouldn't be a burden to you, could you please let her stay over?"

He was surprised by her request, "Sure Ms. Williams, that's what I called for anyway." He replied.

"Thank you Darien. Oh, and how is Serena doing right now? She has a phobia of thunders so she must be quite agitated right now."

He took a glance to check at the sleeping form of Serena, her shirt or rather his shirt had ridden up dangerously high on her thighs, exposing more skin. "S-she was panicking at first, but she soon calmed down...She was pretty exhausted, Serena's sleeping now." He said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Oh, I see. Well, again thank you Darien." Irene said, relieved. "I'll see you both after the hurricane passes, take care."

"You're welcome Ms. Williams." Darien answered politely before ending the call. He placed the phone down on the side table, closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Lord, God, whoever it is whose up there, enough of the torture please...I am a man after all." He groaned.

Exhausted, he too succumbed to slumber.

**-----------------xoxo**

.

.

.

When Serena awoke the following morning, she was very much surprised to find herself on top of Darien in a very compromising position on the sofa, wearing his shirt, his arms around her and to top it all, in an unfamiliar place. She was about to scream indignantly and hit him when she recalled the events last night; the practice, the hurricane, their argument, her first kiss getting stolen and him, comforting her during her moments of panic due to the thunder. "Oh shit." Was all that she could say after she remembered what had happened and how she acted.

Careful not to wake him up, she pried his arms away from her slowly, got to her feet and went to the guest room to take a shower.

As she bathed, she thought of the words she had to say to him. She was perplexed if it should be of gratitude or anger, since he had stolen her first kiss but then he was kind enough to comfort her during the thunderstorm.

_He's a womanizing egomaniac one moment and the next he becomes such a gentleman? What the heck? Is he bi-polar or something? _She mulled over as she changed into her clothes which she dried off yesterday. Whilst still deliberating, she proceeded to go to the kitchen and helped herself with the stuff in the fridge. She decided to make breakfast as her means of expressing gratitude to his kindness. Luckily, she found all the ingredients she needed to make the meals she had in mind, so she went on to start right away.

The smell that emanated from her cooking had made its way to the kitchen and roused him from his sleep. He got to his feet and followed the appetizing aroma. "Erm...Good Morning..." he greeted groggily as he sat on one of the off-white stools by the kitchen counter.

"Morning...Breakfast will be ready in a minute..." she replied as she turned the strips of bacon over the pan. "There." She said to herself as she took the plates.

"Sorry to have used your kitchen without your permission, I just thought I'd make us some breakfast." She said as she laid down one plate in front of him. "French toast, bacon and my famous cheese omelettes." She said, grinning.

"It's alright, thank you." He answered and helped himself onto the food. "Wow, this is really good." He complimented as he ate more of the omelettes.

"Oh, thank you." She replied shyly.

After that here was an uncomfortable silence as they continued to eat their meals. Tentatively, Serena decided to break the ice, little did she know that Darien was also thinking of the same thing. "I have something to tell you." They said in unison the same thing, much to each other's surprise. "You go first." Serena urged gauchely as she nibbled on her toast.

"Erm, I'd like to apologize for kissing you all of a sudden like that yesterday," Darien fumbled for the right words to say in his apology. "I didn't know what came onto me and I didn't know it was your first. I'm truly sorry."

She felt her cheeks redden when reminded of that incident. "A-apology accepted and uhm...thank you for looking after me during the storm."

"It's no biggie." He replied. "By the way, I called your mother for you last night. So she knew how you were doing."

"Oh, thank you." Serena said as she stood up from her seat to put her now-empty plate over to the kitchen sink.

"I'll do the dishes, don't worry about it." Darien said.

"Well, alright then. I guess I'll be going home now." Serena replied. "And oh, I got a message from Andrew. He said that though the hurricane had passed, classes have been suspended for today because some repairs had to be done on the damage done on the school grounds."

"Thanks, so uhh...see you at the next rehearsals."

"Yeah, thanks too for accommodating me. Later then." Serena said before she took her bag from the living room and headed for the elevator to leave.

She had left the building and was about to walk to the bus stop when she received all call on her phone, it was her Uncle Arnold, Andrew's father.

"Hey Uncle Arnold." Serena greeted. "What did you call me for?"

"Serena...your mother's been in accident." He said.

"What hospital?" Serena asked anxiously.

"Madison Medical Centre."

"Okay, I'm on my way." She said and ended the call. Then, she called for a taxi and headed straight to Madison Medical Center.

**-----------------xoxo**

.

.

.

**Yuki's Notes:**

Before anything else, you guys might wonder why I have a 'Yuki's Corner' & 'Yuki's Notes' and how those two kinda sounds that they could serve the same purpose. Well with the corner, I made it into a sortof imaginary interview segment which involves me and a character or two. It'll get more fun and crazy after I finish with the introductory chapters, I promise! LOL...And then, the notes is for well, my notes and insights on the story, how I felt when I write it, yada yada yada...=P

Anyhooooo XD I had so much fun writing this chapter. They've been bickering and arguing like little kids! LOL. Darien was constantly surprising me with his moods and actions, one second he's reciting romantic lines, then the next he's arguing with Serena, cease fire, gets along with her, then argues with her again, then he kisses her, and then comforts her. XD Kyaaaaa! And Serena's been such a stubborn brat, ahaha, she wanted to ditch practice so much that she tried hiding in the library. LOL. She should've tried the Janitor's closet instead.

By the way, regarding my manner of making titles for the chapters, I got the inspiration from Jacob Black on the Breaking Dawn. I altered it to my own style. So there's like the question, then a little side comment after that. LOL

I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'd like to hear you comments, suggestions and creative criticisms. What changes would Irene's accident bring to Serena's life? Wait and find out when chapter 3 comes, sooooon X3

P.S.

I just made up the name Madison Medical Center, and I dunno if there's a real one existing out so like, yeah..disclaimers to that hospital..of course, Sailor Moon too...I don't own em, though I wish I did own Sailor XD


	3. And why are you here?

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon is under the trademark and copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, I am merely borrowing the names and relations of the characters for my story. (:

.

.

.

**-xoxo**

.

.

.

**Yuki's Corner:**

**This Chapter's Guest: **Darien Shields

**Darien: **Uh, where am I and who are you supposed to be?

**Yuki: **You're in heaven my dear and I am the God of this realm, the Almighty One.

**Darien: **So I'm dead? Heyyyy, I didn't know God was such a hot young- *gets hit by a paper fan*

**Yuki: **As much as I love you my flirtatious, womanizing friend, you are not to utter such disrespectful words to your Almighty One. And besides, you're supposed to...*realizes what she was about to divulge and shuts up*

**Darien: **I'm supposed to what? *rubs his the spot on his head where he got hit by the fan*

**Yuki: **Oh, nothing...nothing at all. And you're not dead, don't worry.

**Darien: **Great, so I'll see you Friday night then? *smirks arrogantly*

**Yuki: **NO! *hits Darien again with the paper fan* Shit...I knew I should've interviewed someone else instead of this pompous arrogant ass, no wonder Serena hates him so much. Anyway, I'm done with the third chapter so here. *smiles at the readers*

**Darien: ***pays no mind to the growing bumps on his head* Don't forget to review about me ladies!

**Yuki: ***thwacks him several times with the paper fan* Please review about the story and plot itself people, not just about this jerk. Thank you!

.

.

.

**And why are you here?**

**(What timing!)**

Fortunately, her mother was taken to Madison Medical Centre. It's one of the best hospitals in the city, with the latest medical facilities and kind, accommodating medical staff. Serena took out two twenty dollar bills from her wallet and handed them to the driver before quickly getting out of the cab. She was a bit worried for a moment, thinking how they'd pay the hospital fees, but then she remembered her mother had medical insurance so she was able to feel a bit relieved as she made her way to the hospital.

"Good Morning ma'am, how may I help you?" the nurse on duty at the station asked.

"Good morning, may I ask in what ward is Irene Williams staying at? I'm her daughter, Serena Williams." Serena asked, lifting her school I.D. card as she did.

"Oh, hold on I'll check the records." She said, and then turned to the computer for a few moments before giving Serena her reply, "She was first placed at the St. Therese ward, but someone had requested for her to be moved to Suite 103."

"Thank you." Serena said before she set off to find the room. Fishing her phone out of her jeans pocket, she called her Uncle Arnold. "I'm at the first floor right now, I'll be there soon."

"Hold on, first floor you say? I'll meet you there. In what room or place are you nearest?" he asked.

"Oh, okay. I'll be sitting by the benches near the emergency room." Serena replied, taking a seat on one of the long mint green coloured plastic benches, before she ended the call. _Why not just wait for me to get to the suite room? _She thought as she anxiously expected her Uncle's arrival.

A few moments later, she heard her Uncle's deep, gruff voice call out her name. Immediately, she stood up from her seat, "Uncle Arnold how is mum doing?" she asked, apprehensive. "And why was she put up in a suite? We can't afford that!"

"Not so good, but there won't be lasting damage, at least that's what the doctors said." Her uncle replied, "Anyway, Ken can answer all the questions you have. Sorry, but I have to go back to the Crown; the place is pretty packed right now and your cousin's having trouble managing it by himself."

"Oh...wait, what? Ken? _He's _here?" she said, her eyes widening in astonishment. She was expecting to meet her father sometime soon but not at such a timing and situation.

"Surprisingly yes." Serena noted the tone of dislike in his voice. Well according to her mother's stories her Uncle Arnold never really got along with her father, and the divorce added much reason for him to dislike her father. "Well anyway, I'll be seeing you at the Crown okay? Update me about your mum's condition. She's at suite 103." He said gruffly and gave her familial hug before he turned to leave.

As much as she wanted to rush to her mother's room, Serena decided that she should still take the time to compose herself to prepare for the impending confrontation with her father, whom she had never met in her entire life. She took a seat on one of the thinly foamed light green chairs in the hospital's waiting room. _What should I call him? Daddy? Father? Or just Ken? Should I hug or just give him a handshake? Arghhhh! This is so awkward! Why did it have to happen at a time like this?_

She pinched her cheeks a little and gave out one long exasperated sigh before she stood up and headed for the elevator. It didn't take long for her to find the suite room since there are only a few of them in the hospital.

Hesitantly, she knocked softly on the door before she entered. Immediately, she saw her mother. She had stitches, bandages and casts all over, and patches of blue and purple covered her skin. Tears prickled her eyes as she approached her, "Oh mom!" she whispered softly as she knelt by the bedside; she cannot hold her mom's hands as one was connected to an IV drip, the other connected to a bag containing blood.

She took several moments to cry and pray in gratitude that her mom had lived despite her current state. After she had regained equanimity, she raised her head and saw a sandy blonde haired man with emerald green eyes sitting on the armchair a few feet away from her mother's bedside; he was dressed in business attire and sat in a very formal manner. Her eyes narrowed slightly as he seemed to be analyzing her as well.

"I take it that you are Serena, yes?" he said calmly.

Serena nodded tentatively. "And you must be Ken." She didn't know if she should have addressed him as 'dad' or 'father' but whether it was appropriate or not, she decided to simply call him by his name.

"I was hoping to meet you soon, as I've relayed to Irene before, but I never imagined that we'd meet under such circumstances."

"I share the same sentiments, however, let's put that matter aside for now. My Uncle Arnold told me that you'd be the one to explain to me how my mother came to her current state right now and the gravity of the situation."

"Ah yes of course. "Regarding the accident, the police informed me that your mother was crossing the pedestrian when an over speeding vehicle ran her over on a red light. The assailant is in jail now, as we speak. And I assure you, he will be imprisoned for this, I'll make sure of it." Ken explained to her. "And about your mother's condition, according to the doctor, she had six stitches on her head wound; four broken ribs, nine stitches on the wounds on her left arm, fifteen stitches on the gash that runs from her elbow up to her wrist on her right arm, and both of her legs were broken. She'll have to undergo therapy for her legs once the casts are off. They did CT scans on her and thankfully, there weren't any internal haemorrhages."

Serena added yet another prayer of thanks that her mother had only suffered external injuries. "But why is she still unconscious right now? Is she in a coma?" she asked, worried.

"No, she's not in a comatose. The doctor just gave her some pain killers and some sleep-inducing medicine." Ken assured her. "She'll probably wake up in a few hours or so."

Another sigh of relief escaped her dry lips. "Thank goodness" she murmured quietly, as she lowered her head in prayer.

After his explanation on how she came to and what is her mother's current condition, Serena and her estranged father had not conversed. There was a long awkward silence between them as both waited for Irene Williams to wake up.

"So, how did you find out about me?" Serena spoke up hesitantly. "I mean, after all these seventeen years I've lived, why did you just look for me now?"

"Before I answer that, Serena, has your mother told you the whole story of how we first met, our short-lived marriage and the reason for our divorce?"

"Mum told me parts of it, but that was her side of the story and I'd like to hear your version." She replied as she brought her legs up on the couch she was sitting on, and rested her chin on her knees as she hugged her legs.

"Very well then...It was about nineteen years ago, when I first met your mother when she was applying at the same university as mine. She was just the same age as you then, and I was her senior by two years. She was such a beauty, a dark-haired, blue eyed angel, and I quickly fell in love at first sight.

"I offered to help her around, and soon after we started going out. All was going well for us, and so when she turned nineteen, we decided to get married. We led a happy and simple life in a cozy downtown apartment, we both had part time jobs to support our living but it was worth it. But then..." Ken paused for a while, looking rather gloomy.

"But then, what happened?" Serena probed rather impatiently.

"Ah, I can see where you clearly got your temper." Ken chuckled lightly. "It's Irene's."

"Yeah, I got most of mum's personality then most of your looks, and the stubbornness too. That's what mum always told me." Serena replied with a soft laugh. "Especially when she was angry at me, she would go 'Oh you're just like your father! Stubborn and idealistic!'"

"Well on with the story, but then I got news from my mother, your Grandmother Elizabeth, that my father had a heart attack and needed recovering, while my elder brother had joined the seminary and so with no other heir to the company, I had to go home and take the reins."

_Oh thank God it was a company! I thought he was gonna say he's some heir to the throne of an unknown country. I do not want to have some complicated Princess Diaries plot in my life even though dad's story is veeeery similar to that of Mia's paternal side of the family! Wait...what? _"Wait Ken, did you just say company?" Serena said, eyes widening.

"Yes, we own the Bielefeld group of companies, perhaps you've heard of that?"

Serena's jaw would've dropped to the floor if it could. The Bielefeld group of companies owns various high-class businesses all over the world including numerous 5-Star Hotel and Restaurant chains, shipping lines, hospitals and universities. So her father turns out to be a big shot billionaire. "Yes, I have heard of it." _Okay so dear father turns out to be a billionaire, what does he need from us then? For him to suddenly show up after all these years, surely he isn't just looking for some reunion with me and mum. There must definitely be something up._ "But what did you becoming the heir to the company; have to do with you divorcing my mom?"

"I had no choice. You see, when I married your mother, our parents didn't know. And eventually, when the truth came to light, her parents were initially averse to our relationship but they gave me a chance to prove myself, that I love your mother, and soon it was accepted." He began. "Well, her parents did though I don't know why your Uncle Arnold has always hated me for some reason or two. Anyway..."

"I think I know where this is going...Mum wasn't accepted by your family, was she?" Serena asked, as she shifted in her seat. _I bet the meanie would be my grandfather, that's how most stories often go._

"Well your Grandfather Keith and your Uncle Edward welcomed Irene into the family warmly. As a matter of fact, your Grandfather loved her like his own daughter right away. But your Grandmother Elizabeth, she was very much opposed to our marriage when she found out that Irene was just from a middle-class family." He continued.

"And my mother, when she wants something she gets it, by hook or by crook. And she used the opportunity that my father got sick, she threatened me that Irene and her family, the Jones, would be in trouble if I didn't divorce her. Irene's father would lose his job, and will be blacklisted to the various companies across the state; the same thing would happen to Irene and her siblings once they start working. In short, they'd be penniless and poor."

"I tried fighting for her, but my mother's threats worsened; she started sending death threats to your mom's family. I could do nothing since I was still a student, and so I had to comply with my mother's wishes, to divorce your mother. It was truly a despicable thing, which I could never forgive myself for doing, but I lied and told your mother that I didn't love her and that I was seeing a woman at the side, so that she would hate me and agree to get a divorce. It was the only thing I could do to save her and her family."

"I could see your point, but why did you return to her life just now? After more than seventeen years." She asked. _Okay, got it wrong big time. My Grandmother turns out to be the villain in my parent's love story. Well, monsters-in-law are more often the females, not males after all._

"After I divorced your mother, I moved back to my hometown and finished my last year of university there. My plan was to take over the company, prove myself to your grandmother and then find Irene, to explain everything to her. I wasn't able to because if your grandmother found out that Irene knows why I divorced her, then she'd still be after her."

"Sorry to say this, but I didn't know my paternal grandmother was worse than the wicked witch of the west." Serena joked.

"Hahaha, it's alright. But I must say she has improved these past years, I don't know what prompted her to be this way, but she's gotten somewhat kinder I suppose." Ken chuckled before continuing the story, "Anyway, the reason why I was only able to find your mother after all these years was because I didn't know that your mother had used her mother's name, Williams, in signing her name and such after the divorce. Whenever I tried to hire investigators and such, I couldn't find her, Irene Jones. Luckily, when I happened to go to this trading convention, she happened to be there, selling some of her pottery.

"At first, she was reluctant about meeting me again, especially since she still doesn't know that the reasons I told her to get the divorce was but a lie, but after much persuasion, she eventually gave in. We started to rekindle our relationship, and in time, she confessed that we have a daughter together, you; While I explained to her the real reason for the divorce and everything else."

"Ohh...so that's why mum was suddenly blooming and had this lovely aura about her recently. I should've figured she was in love!" Serena giggled. "And with regards to you, she did tell me two days ago that you wanted to meet me, because you found out you had a daughter by some means or source, and that source turns out to be her!"

"Yes, but unfortunately, this accident had to happen." Ken said sadly. "But Serena, it's not that I'm using this misfortune as an opportunity to win you over, but could you give me a chance, to make up for my lack of presence as a father, throughout these seventeen years." He said, offering a hand.

Serena was silent for a moment, as if to weigh her thoughts and plan what to say carefully. And then she stood up from her seat, and went over to the other side of the bed to where her father sat, "Yes Ken, I mean...Dad." she smiled and instead of accepting the handshake, went to hug him instead.

**-xoxo**

.

.

.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town...

"So, how did rehearsals go?" Andrew asked as he set down Darien's order on the counter.

"I'd say it was good for the first go. We were able to practice some scenes and all that." Darien replied casually before drinking his coffee.

"And...? What else happened? I know that my cousin stayed over at your place because of the hurricane, her mother told me so." Said Andrew while he took off his apron and settled on the stool next to Darien's.

Darien nearly choked on his coffee upon hearing Andrew's follow up question. _If this bloke finds out I kissed Serena, man I'll be dead meat for sure! _"W-what do you mean what else happened? No offense, but did you actually think I'd make a move on your cousin? She's not my type...Hell, she doesn't even look like a woman to me."

"Hold your tongue right there if you don't want me to cut that off with a butcher's knife, dip it in marinade and deep fry it before I feed it back to you." Andrew said, starting to get serious. "That's still my cousin you're bad mouthing. I know she doesn't look, heck even act like a girl right now. But mark my words Darien, once she gets a little fix with her hair and clothes, I'm sure as hell that you'll regret having teased her all these years."

"Haha...as if that's gonna happen Drew." Darien forced a laugh. _I'm already regretting it._ He thought as he remembered how sexy Serena looked like as she got back from the shower, wearing his shirt and all. _Damn._

"Anyway, your type or not, I'm glad you haven't tried anything funny on her, because if you did I'm sure Auntie Irene will have your head once she gets out of her coma."

"Wait, her mother's in a comatose?"

"Yeah, she got into an accident this morning, I'll be visiting in the afternoon once my shift her is over." Andrew replied.

"Which hospital is she staying at?" Darien asked as he downed the last of his coffee.

"Madison Medical Centre, why do you ask?"

"Err...nothing, just out of curiosity. Anyway I got to go. See you around Drew." He placed down two dollars on the counter and left hurriedly.

**-xoxo**

.

.

.

"And then there was this time mum tried to teach me how to make a vase, she just left me to work on my own for like two minutes and I didn't notice I was pressing too hard on the clay, that I ended up with a messy blob." Serena laughed as she finished the short tale.

"How old were you then?" her father asked after having his share of laughter.

"I think I was about three? Mum still has it until now, she said it's cause it's my first pottery piece, fail or not, it should be kept. I'll show you sometime when you visit the house."

"Typical of your mom, she's always been keen about keeping even the littlest of trinkets. I don't know if she still has it now, but before when we used to go out, she would keep things like the tickets from our first movie date and a rose from the first bouquet I gave her."

"She still has it dad, she keeps them in this chest under her bed. I mean, I don't think she's ever stopped loving you. As far as I know, mum has never dated anyone after you guys divorced. Although there have been a lot of guys who asked her out these past years," She said and smiled at her father. "She didn't go out with any of them."

"Irene..." Ken murmured as he looked at his beloved and held her hand. "All these seventeen years we've been apart, you've always been on my mind and heart. No one has or can ever replace you, I love you so much." He finished, pressing a kiss to her hand.

The peaceful moment was disrupted by a call. "Hello...Yes, I know that..." Ken said as he answered his phone. "Serena dear, can you excuse me for a moment?" Serena nodded and turned to tinker with her own cell phone.

"Bad news...I've been called for an emergency meeting with some investors, I have to go. But I'll be back by Saturday morning." Ken explained. "Can you give me updates on your mom's condition?"

"Sure dad, what's your number though?"

The two exchanged numbers before bidding their goodbyes. "Have a safe trip dad..." Serena said and hugged her father.

"You too, be a good girl while I'm gone." Ken smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Of course, I always have been good." Serena grinned.

"I'm off then." He said and waved before he left the room.

After her dad left, Serena, having nothing else to do then, brought out her script and started to study the scenes, and thinking on how she'd do the gestures that of a proper lady.

"Give me my Romeo: and, when he shall die," Serena began reading lines from one scene... "take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night, and pay no worship to the garish sun." She finished with a sigh. "Romeo and Juliet's star-crossed lovers plot kind of reminds me about the story about the moon-goddess Selene, and her Endymion...sad endings to those poor lovers, how I hope that would not happen to me when I have my own love story."

"I kind of envy your love story mother, though I have yet to hear your side of the story. I just find it wonderful," Serena started to talk to her mother. "You and dad have been separated for nearly two decades and yet here you are, finding each other again and rekindling the fire of that romance. I want to find that kind of love as well someday."

She was about to return to studying her lines when she was disrupted by a knock on the door. _It's prolly Andrew; he did say he was going to come visit. But it's only 1pm, I was expecting he'd come here at around 3 or 4-ish? That's the usual time his shift ends. _She thought as she got to her feet and made her way to the door. "Drew, I thought you were...Darien? What the heck are you doing here?" Serena's voice rose from shock. _Why is he here?_

"Uhm, could you lower your voice? This is a hospital after all." He said with an amused smile.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that." Her reply came in an almost-whisper.

"And uh, do you mind letting me in or are we just going to chat out her in the hallway?"

"I would prefer the latter, but come in." She said, rolling her eyes at his haughtiness. She gestured for him to sit at the sofa while she took a seat at the armchair beside it. "So, what brought you here? I don't remember sending you a message or anything that my mum was hospitalized.

"Drew mentioned it, that your mother got in an accident and is now in comatose. So since I'll pass Madison Med on the way home, I thought I'd drop by and bring some burgers. I figured you wouldn't have had lunch yet." Darien said sheepishly and brought up the bag of burger, fries and two cans of soda.

"Uhm..thanks." Serena said, her cheeks staining crimson, as she took the burger and soda that Darien handed her. "And by the way, it turns out my mum isn't really comatose, she was just given sleep-inducing medicine to help her recover faster. Andrew must've been misinformed or something."

"Yeah, anyway, so will you be taking leave from school for a while? To watch over your mother and all that." Darien inquired before taking a bite from his burger.

"Oh, I was planning to but then my mom's sister said she'll be coming to town to help out with taking care of mum while I'm at school, so no worries." Serena said, smiling.

"Well that's good...I suppose."

"Yeah, and oh, Shields, thanks for the food, you're not that much of a jerk after all." She joked.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Darien said, and cleared his throat. "Uh, I see that you're doing runs on your lines even in the hospital." He added when he saw her script lying about on the other side of the table.

"Oh, not really...I was just reading a bit to pass the time." Serena replied, "Would you like to do a few runs? You can borrow my script book."

"What do you take Darien Shields for?" Darien said, feigning cockiness. "Of course I've already memorized the script."

This earned him a giggle from Serena, "If that's the case, then let's put your acting and memory skills to the test Mr. Darien Shields." She said, and looked at him mischievously as if to challenge him.

The hours seemed to breeze by while they rehearsed and joked around and before they knew it, three hours had passed by. "Told you so, I had memorized my lines." Darien exclaimed proudly.

"Hmm, alright...I'll overlook the five times you had a lapse of memory." Serena teased. "But you were good, I should say."

"See? Hahaha, anyway this rehearsal had been fun, I guess I should be going now." Darien said as he glanced at his watch and saw that it was nearing 4pm, the time Andrew's shift ends. _Who knows what Andrew would think if he catches me here!_

"Oh, you're right and uh, thanks for keeping me company." Serena answered a bit awkwardly, as she stood from her seat.

"Well, I hope your mum gets better soon. See you around at school then Williams."

"Thanks Shields." She said as she led him to the door.

Closing it behind her as he left, she thought to herself and smiled. _I guess that Darien Shields isn't much of a jerk as I thought he was. _

**-xoxo**

.

.

.

**Yuki's Notes:**

AFTER TEN YEARS...(exaggerating)...Before anything else, I'm so sorry I took too long to update...I had a HUGE writer's block and it took me waaaay too long as you can see, to overcome it.

Anyway, sorry for the disappointment that there wasn't much lovey-dovey or dog-cat fight moments between Darien and Serena. It wouldn't be a healthy, proper story if it was just all about them, don't you think so? *smiles* So for now, I'm focusing a little bit on the family, history, reunion and stuff. But don't worry! The wait for the fluffy Darien-Serena moments will be worth it, I promise you...*evil grin*

I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'd like to hear you comments, suggestions and creative criticisms. What kind of changes will happen to Serena's life now that it turns out her father's a billionaire AND her parents are dating again? Find out in chapter 4! Coming soon...unless another writer's block hits...let's pray it misses 8D LOL

P.S.

Additional disclaimers, I do not own Princess Diaries nor do I know any real company named Bielefeld group of companies. Hehe, and your reviews are my energy bars. Cheerio!


End file.
